


Partners

by Cowmander



Series: Clexa week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Detective Clarke, Detective Lexa, F/F, at work, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowmander/pseuds/Cowmander
Summary: “These drug lords could still be targeting you, Lexa. You should probably not be so predictable. Just do the opposite of what you normally do.”“Oh, that’s too bad. I was totally gonna have sex with you today.”Or Clarke and Lexa are partners at the LAPD.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I totally rushed to get this one out in time, so there might be some mistakes. Anyway, this is based on an episode of Lucifer and you might recognise some similarities. Let's see if any of you can guess from which episode it is. Hint: It's from season 2. Enough rambling, enjoy!

It was a hot summer day in LA when Lexa removed her sunglasses to peer down at the dead guy lying in the middle of the room. She put them on the top of her head and crouched down beside the guy. 

“Cause of death?” She asked the forensic scientist called Raven. They saw each other often as Lexa was a homicide detective of the LAPD and Raven did forensics there.

“His skull was bashed in with a heavy object. We don’t know what it looked like yet.” Raven answered. 

Lexa hummed. “Anything else about the murder weapon?”

Raven shook her head. “Nah, we just got here, Woods.”

Lexa nodded standing up. “Call for me if you find anything.”

“You know it.” Raven answered. She looked around searching for something or rather someone. “Hey, didn’t your girl come with you today?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “She’s not my girl and you know it.” She sighed. “She’s probably on her way. You know how she just does whatever she wants.”

Raven hummed.

Lexa cleared her throat. “Anyway, did you find an ID?”

“Uhm, yeah,” Raven said looking for the ID, “his name is-”

“Holy shit, it’s James Wesley.” A voice behind them said startling Lexa slightly.

“Clarke,” Lexa said turning around, “you’re late.”

The blonde just shrugged and looked down at the guy. “He’s the star of the Arkadia movies. How didn’t you guys know him?” She asked incredulously.

Raven’s eyes widened looking down at the guy again. “Oh shit, Griffin, you’re right.”

Lexa just furrowed her brows at them. “You guys want to enlighten me?”

Raven stared at her and Clarke audibly gasped. “Lexa, no.”

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest protectively. “What?”

“The guy is a legend.” Clarke all but screamed. 

“Okay, jeez, calm down.” Lexa said.

Raven went to measure his temperature. After she was done she nodded and said: “Time of death is around 8 am.”

“Did you look through that box yet?” Clarke asked nodding at said object. 

“Nope.” Raven responded simply.  
The blonde walked over to it and crouched down. She reached out, but Lexa grabbed her wrist before she could touch anything. She tried not to enjoy the feeling of the brunette’s hand on her skin too much, but that was impossible really.

“Clarke, gloves.” Lexa scolded her and left to stand beside Raven again.

“Right.” Clarke muttered and put on a pair of gloves before reaching into the box and grabbing the item that lay on top. It was a trophy of some sort. She turned it over. The bottom was covered completely in blood. “Guys, I think I found the murder weapon.” She called out.

The two brunettes walked over to her after hearing the call. She showed them the trophy and handed it over to Raven, who nodded. “Fits the profile. Nice find, Clarke.”

As Raven bagged the evidence, Lexa looked around. She saw a kid standing on the other side of the room. “Did he find the body?” She asked pointing at him.

“Yup.” Raven answered.

“Right, thanks, Reyes.” She said.

 

\---

 

Later that same day Clarke and Lexa sat at the latter’s desk. The brunette was typing away at her computer, while Clarke was just watching her with her feet resting on the desk. 

“You know I don’t need your protection, Clarke.” Lexa muttered not looking away from the screen.

“We both know what happened the last time you were left alone.” The blonde said. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. Also, I’m pissed that you went to the crime scene alone.”

Lexa sighed and stopped typing to finally look at the other girl. “I have a gun on me at all times. I’m a detective too remember.”

“Yeah, well, last time you got shot anyway, because I wasn’t there and I’m not letting that happen again.” Clarke answered stubbornly. “These drug lords could still be targeting you, Lexa. You should probably not be so predictable. Just do the opposite of what you normally do.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. I was totally gonna have sex with you today.” The brunette said sarcastically.

Clarke huffed and crossed her arms willing herself not to blush at the thought. She failed though and Lexa saw it causing her to smirk at the blonde before turning back to her computer screen. 

They sat in silence for a while until another person broke it. 

“Oh my god, guys, James Wesley is dead!” 

Lexa cringed. “No need to be so loud, Octavia.”

Octavia raised her eyebrows at the other brunette. “You’re grumpy.” She observed. “Anyway, the result of the number plate the boy saw came through.”

Lexa and Clarke both stood up and walked after Octavia to her desk. “Here.” She pointed to the computer screen. “That’s the info of the car he saw driving away.”

“We better check it out.” Clarke said already walking away. “You coming, Lex?”

Lexa huffed and followed the blonde out the building.

 

\---

 

They arrived at the parking lot with the car a few minutes later. Clarke stepped out of the police car first and walked ahead to the getaway vehicle of the murderer. Lexa grabbed her gun and belt and locked the car before following her partner. She was only halfway across the parking lot when suddenly she heard an explosion. Her first reflex was to quickly turn away from the direction the sound came from and cover her head. But then she realized that the direction the sound came from was the same direction Clarke went. She quickly turned around and ran to the other side of the parking lot. After she ran around a big truck she came into view with a burning car and her partner lying on the ground about 30 feet away. She sprinted towards her and swiftly got on her knees. 

“Clarke.” She said shaking the girl’s shoulders in desperation. “Please, Clarke, wake up.”

The blonde groaned. “Lexa?”

The brunette sighed in relief. “Yeah, it’s me. You’re gonna be fine. Are you hurt?” She said taking the other girl’s face in her hands.

“My head hurts.” Clarke whined. “And my side.”

“You shouldn’t have left without me.” The brunette scolded, but she wasn’t more mad than concerned.

“Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Clarke said with a chuckle, but she groaned again in pain soon after.

Lexa asked for immediate medical assistance with her walkie-talkie before looking back down at the blonde and frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Well, first I leave you to go after those gangsters alone and you get hurt and now you leave me to go to the car first and I get hurt.” Clarke explained while she started to breathe heavily. That’s when Lexa noticed the shard of metal sticking out of the blonde’s side. Her eyes widened considerably and Clarke would have found it cute if they weren’t in this situation. She grabbed the brunette’s hand and squeezed it in reassurance. “You said it yourself, I’ll be fine.”

Lexa was a pale as a ghost but nodded nonetheless. However, a single tear slid down her face. “I can’t lose you too, Clarke.” She said in a broken voice.

“You won’t.” The blonde reassured. “Never.”

 

\---

 

The following few days included Clarke’s recovery. The wound that the shard caused was not too deep and the blonde could easily make a full recovery. Lexa visited her every day, even though she told her it wasn’t necessary. 

On the day Clarke was discharged, the brunette came to pick her up. The blonde wasn’t ready to get back to work yet, so Lexa took a day off to spend it with her partner. 

“Hey, Lex.” Clarke greeted the girl as she entered the car.

Lexa smiled warmly at her and muttered a quiet “hi”. 

“Before you drive off, can I ask you something?” The blonde asked nervously. Lexa nodded, so she continued. “That day I got hurt in the parking lot you said you can’t lose me. What did you mean?”

Lexa heaved a heavy sigh before staring at the other girl for a second. She seemed to be contemplating something in her head. Before Clarke could even think about what it might be, the brunette pressed her lips on the blonde’s. She was surprised at first but quickly returned the kiss.

After a little while Lexa pulled back slightly to catch her breath. She looked in the blonde’s eyes and confessed what had been haunting her mind for weeks. “I love you, Clarke."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
